1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel (trans 1-propenyl)disulfide derivative and a process for preparing the same, and more particularly to a (trans 1-propenyl)disulfide derivative having a distinguished anti-tumor effect and a process for preparing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Proceedings of AACR, Vol. 27, page 140 (March issue, 1986) discloses a possibility that a propenyl disulfide compound has an anti-cancer effect, but has no clarification of details of the structure of the compound.